superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
License to Milkshake and Squid Baby (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"License to Milkshake" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Kent Osborne William Reiss |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Erik C. Wiese Rob Rosen Michael Roth Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne William Reiss Mark O’Hare |- |'Animation Directors' |Tom Yasumi Edgar Larrazabal |- |'Special Guest Star' |Michael McKean |- |'Creative Director ' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |"Squid Baby" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Mark O’Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Line Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Producers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Helen Kalafatic |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Nick Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "License to Milkshake" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Customer #1 |- |'Michael McKean' |Captain Frostymug |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Cadet #1, Musician #1 |- |'Mark Fite' |Fish #1, Scoop |- |'Chuck Klein' |Gigantic Absorbed SpongeBob |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Squid Baby" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, New Age Narrator, French Narrator, Male Fish #106, Male Fish #41 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Truck Driver, Male Fish #1, Male Fish #36 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Doctor |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Male Fish #107 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Male Fish #31 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Nurse, Female Fish #7 |- |'Chuck Klein' |Giant Tall Strangled SpongeBob |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Blake Lemons |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Erik Wiese Maureen Mascarina Carson Kugler Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Chuck Klein |- |'Character Designers' |Ginny Hawes Zeus Cervas |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Casey Alexander |- |'BG Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger C Raggio IV |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Final Checkers' |Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz |- |'Sheet Timers' |Swinton O. Scott Lindsey Pollard |- |'Recorded at' |Corus Entertainment Inc. |- |'Director of Ink & Paint' |Geno DuBois |- |'Mark-Up/Painters' |Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Tim Iverson |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Bonnie Buckner |- |'Post Production Administrator' |Michael Miscio |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Samantha Friedman |- |'Film Editors' |Christopher Hink Gayle Grech |- |'Director of Technical Operations' |Bradford H. Keatts |- |'Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations' |John Voralik |- |'Supervising Online Editor' |Bradford H. Keatts |- |'Online Editor' |Christopher D. Lozinski |- |'Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor' |Mark A. Keatts |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Edwin O. Collins |- |'Recording Facility' |Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Recording Machine Operators' |Michele Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver |- |'Dialogue/ADR Editors' |Kerry Brody Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith |- |'Sound Reading' |Carol Iverson Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors & Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Brian Mars |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Tom Syslo Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Jeff Hutchins Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Animation Services' |”License to Milkshake” Wang Films Productions Co., Ltd. Cuckoos Nest Studios ”Squid Baby” Toon City |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Administration' |Megan Casey Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Amy E. Wagner |- |'Casting Administrator' |Liz Carroll |- |'Vice President of Music' |Suzi Civita |- |'Production Accounting' |Athena Christianakis |- |'Educational Consultant' |Dr. Miki Baumgarten |- |'Business & Legal Affairs' |Dan Butler Debi Dean Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman |- |'Production Supervision' |Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz |- |'Development & Creative Supervision' |Chris Keenan Roland Poindexter |- |'Production Management' |Andy Lewis |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Nelvana Limited' |Michael Hirsh |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Alice Cahn |- |'Executive Producer' |Sander Schwartz |- | colspan="2" |WB WARNER BROS. ANIMATION |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. © 2002 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}